Bloom
by daedricgurl
Summary: Shion has been gone from his lamb for many days now, but it seems work had followed him home. His intentions to spend his love on Mu turns into a demonstration of loyalty to his two other pupils. [PWLP-porn with little plot. Explicit. Same Universe as 'Rush' I guess? Can be a stand alone.]


Based on a conversation I had with _Tuhis; _whom you can find and follow on Tumblr.

'Shion has been gone from his lamb for many days now, but it seems work had followed him home. His intentions to spend his love on Mu turns into a demonstration of loyalty to his two other pupils. '

Or something. I don't know.

Read and Review!

* * *

"Oh how I have missed you so, my sweet lamb."

Shion glides to the edge of the bed his apprentice has fallen asleep in. It is Shion's bed; Shion's robes wrapped around the slender body. Mu's eyes are heavy lidded with sleep, but their drowsy smile and red cheeks are endearing and Shion cannot help but lean over and gather the lamb into a hug.

"How I adore you. Come to me, my moon; my star. Beautiful, special Mu..."

The old Pope is warm, and Mu leans up and puts thin arms around their master's broad shoulders. So long had his duties kept the old Muvian away—it would be days at a time and Shion would never be particularly compelled to tell him anything more than what left him stressed. And so his little Mu would warm their hands and glide glowing fingers over Shion's aching shoulders, healing the knotting muscles and loosening tender spots of skin. Shion would then take Mu into his arms and kiss them.

So it was now, Mu had not seen their Pope, their Master, their mate, in a long week. So with Shion leaning over them, and their arms looped around his neck—Mu kisses him. Their stomach is warm and their heart pounds with giddy love and nervous butterflies. This is how it always is, and Shion is always proud of Mu's patient waiting, loyally standing by for their master to return. Mu never flagged, Mu never faltered when Shion asked of them something, Mu never failed to make Shion feel loved, to make him feel strong, to make him feel _needed and wanted._

Shion grows hot; his cheeks alight with red as he scoops the lamb into his arms and stretches them out in the bed again. His hands unknot the clasps of the robe Mu took from Shion's wardrobe—the scent of their master must have soothed their loneliness. Shion is smiling youthfully again at his mates avid adoration and infatuation. Breathing deep the sweet scent Mu began to exude, he takes hold of the robe and opens it wide; Mu's body is pale like the moon, perfect and supple—their nipples harden in the cold, and between their legs; their small prick twitches.

"Oh, my Lord." Mu whispers shyly, pulling their hands through Shion's thick mane.

The Pope loves this, silences the wistful sighs with a heady kiss. Mu's tongue is timid as always, and Shion skillfully soothes the sweet appendage with his own tongue. Tickling the roof of their mouth and reveling in the way Mu giggled against his mouth and squirmed. Mu did not protest when Shion withdrew, licking his lips as though having sampled the beginnings of a feast. He did look rather hungry, but Mu desired to please him—the eager light in his sparkling green eyes told Shion this.

"So good to me, Mu. Come now, come taste to your desire."

Shion disentangles from the wily little lamb, shrugging off his robes; he throws aside his ceremonious trinkets, his trousers, his black briefs which had cupped him so Mu had seen the bulge hidden there. Hidden no more, it was heavy and lay against Shion's thigh when he sat back against the headboard of the bed. Mu was docile and eager; Mu drooled at the opportunity to taste their master again. They licked their lips, and then licked their fingers before wrapping their hand around the swollen head. The pre cum which dribbled from the bulbous tip spread under Mu's palm when they twisted their hand around. Squeezing gently the head of the penis in their hand, they then begin fisting the shaft and stroking up and down the length. Mu's lips shine each time they lick and bite at their lips, when the penis glistens and their hands slides easily over the silky flesh—Mu slides between Shion's legs to settle on their stomach comfortably; holding the base of the shaft and settling his pink little mouth over the glans. Mu begins to suck and tease droplets out of the slit, flicking and darting his tongue around that sliver so that Shion's hard abdomen flinched and flexed and the Grand Ram was smiling fondly down at the red cheeked little Muvian.

Mu props an elbow on the bed, using their hand to hold lilac hair behind their ear—Shion pushes back the rest and massages the back of their neck when Mu's lips moved up and down on the glans. The lamb loved this part most of all, the pulled back foreskin leaving the pink head bare to tease and taste. Their hand paws and squeezes the base of his shaft as the small mouth creates a tight vacuum that always makes Shion hum.

The best part is how he never has to tell Mu to take in more, the apprentice loosens their jaw, seems to stick their tongue to jut against the base and slide more of the shaft into the orifice. The thick head rubs against the ridged roof of Mu's mouth, the rough tongue wiggles to and fro against the underside of his cock. They trace the thick vein that travels the length of the long organ, flick and trace the ridges of the head of the cock. Shion is pleased, stroking the silky strands of hair—watching Mu's face and how concentrated they are. How content they are to have Shion's thick phallus reaching for their throat, sliding back and forth along their tongue—to have lewd sounds, wet slurps leaking from Mu's mouth. Mu is so into it, it arouses Shion to no end.

Just as Shion can feel Mu's throat, just as the child begins to pick up their face—when Shion thinks he just might buck into his mates mouth; the door creaks, something drops, there is a sharp intake of breath. Mu does not slide the cock from their mouth—but they halt their motions while Shion looks at the door from heavy lidded eyes.

"Aah. Saga, Aiolos; how kind of you to join us."

Shion drawls, Mu is still—finicky but dares not to make a move. Saliva dribbles down their chin, their lips shine with spit and Shion's cock not stuffed in their mouth is ruddy and dark. The heady scent of semen and something sweet the two humans have never smelled before lingers in the air. Saga's eyes are stuck on Mu's trembling lips, Aiolos is quivering and his hand is covering his crotch. When it looks like the short haired Grecian would bolt Shion calls out.

"Don't. Move."

An order he never would have had to give Mu.

"I have something to show you." The pope smiles benignly, strokes Mu's silky hair and taps their shoulder. Mu slowly lets the slick penis slide from their lips—it comes out with a soft 'pop' and drips with saliva and cloudy pre-cum. Mu covers their wet mouth shyly, never looking at the humans standing ungainly in the archway of the door.

"Mu, shall we go to the bathing chambers?"

The apprentice does not guess and they do not speak; they merely slip from the bed and shyly cover their groin with nervous hands. Shion is proud and tall behind them, blocking the angel from the view of the boys whose curious eyes had intended to follow.

"Come this way, for here is a lesson you two should learn about absolute obedience, loyalty, and perhaps… stamina?"

They follow behind Shion, his broad back and long legs hide that sweet angel from them. Their curiosity is unbearable; who was that? Shion had taken this lamb under his wing and guarded them jealously from all. At first Shion had spoken of an apprentice—but when things seemed to go awry; Shion had gone silent. This had to be the same lamb, now with longer, milky arms and legs—rosy nipples and a supple bottom that jiggled with each gentle step. The sway of slim hips and the dimples in their back was all Shion teased the boys with before ushering behind the lamb and hiding all but their legs and feet from view.

The chamber connected to the pope's bedroom had a deep steaming bath that Shion ignored. He favored the gilded shower head and the dark granite of an enclosed shower area instead.

"Saga and Aiolos, you are to remain clothed at all times.' He turns to Mu. "Please, Mu?" The sweet angel turns the crystal nob in the wall—the spray of the shower hits their body cold but quickly warms. It douses their body, Mu's hair darkening under the spray and sticking to their face and buttocks. They watch when Shion bends at the waist and Mu comes to their tiptoes to meet a chaste kiss straight on.

"We shall begin..."

He murmurs against sweet lips, gives one more kiss before straightening to lean against the warming granite wall. Mu is panting already, turning around so that Saga and Aiolos might finally see them better. Their face is pale and their cheeks are round, red and inviting. Mu's fingers are slender and trim and they draws their thick hair together to bring it over their shoulder. It sticks a little to their hips. Then Mu bends over, their legs are spread and they have to rock up onto their toes to for better aim. Shion bends his knees a tad, looking down his torso at how Mu has reached between his legs and taken Shion's cock in hand to point it straight at his vulva—his other hand has spread the lips so that Shion could see the way it twitched for his cock—how the shone with its sweet scented juices.

Mu pushed back, the fat head of Shion's cock rubbed the slippery orifice—but refused to enter. Mu panted, gasping as they strained and their hips wiggled to accommodate Shion. It has been so long since Mu had their master deep inside; it only made them more determined. Shion stroked Mu's spine, helped them to relax and ease the nervousness of being watched. It helped, and Mu whimpered sweetly when the thick head burst past the unused rosy entrance. Every breath the lamb rattled out was layered with a sweet sight, or a light moan. Already Mu had begun to rock back and forth on the rock hard dick, and Shion had closed his eyes in bliss.

The boys watched on helplessly, the way Mu had one hand reaching back for Shion's thigh, the other on the stone floor of the shower.

"Grind."

Shion commanded, his voice was deep and Mu's movements instantly changed. Instead of his hips pushing on and off Shion's dick; they sheathed Shion completely inside and began to grind their hips in small circles. This made Mu moan in even intervals, slowly making circles or sometimes simply rocking onto their toes and back onto their heels for simple up and down grinding. Their little prick bounced and twitched with the movement. It was bright pink and dribbled cloudy semen that the water swirled down the drain.

"Stop."

Mu stopped, their legs shook—their spine dipped and Shion admired the curve of Mu's round bottom with large hands.

"Go."

Mu pulled their hips forward and backwards, drawing off the cock completely and then sinking back onto it. This was something Mu loved.

"Faster."

Mu mewls as their round ass slaps wetly against flesh—their tight round balls swing gently.

"Ah, ah aah!"

The boys have to lock their hands behind their back, the sight, the smell, the sound of this angel rutting on their Pope's thick cock is arousing; and dangerously so. They feel almost drunk and hazy as they watch, with Saga wanting nothing more than to pull down his trousers and jerk his ruddy cock off to the scene of loyalty and obedience he sees. Aiolos is mortified by the stain that keeps growing in the front of his own. He imagines having this angel in his lap—kissing them and touching them and hearing sweet sighs and relaxed chuckles. Saga hears moans of pleasure and cries of ecstasy; Saga can see the power Shion has.

Mu was fitful; Mu was almost _frantic_ as their master would take them by the hips to still them. His cock deeply sheathed and twitching inside, Shion could feel the way Mu squeezed around him and shivered as each climax dwindled away. He brought Mu to the edge many times, some with deep reach strokes and others with such fast pounding Mu cried his pleasure on the brink—only to sob when Shion stopped short and their orgasm died. Mu never protested, Mu did not so much as open their mouth for anything but a moan, or a gasp.

With rivulets of water running down their bodies, Shion reached forward to put his hand on Mu's shoulder, the other in their hair to keep them steadily bent. Mu breathed raggedly, giddily—Shion shook Mu's body with every rapid pump; and Mu cried and cried until their knees knocked together and they seized in a sudden, powerful orgasm. Their body shook, jerked, seemed to lock at the joints as all their blood flooded to one place. Semen spattered the shower floor and was whisked away in the stream.

"Thank you, thank you… Master…"

Shion was smiling, holding the light body up which blushed beautifully all over. There were patches of red hot blush across their heaving chest, their soft stomach, and along their cheeks. Their body was weak, there wouldn't have been room to protest anyways when Mu's master lifting their body up straight—letting the other pupils look at the well-loved body.

"Let me show you just how precious and beautiful _my _Mu is."

Mu is incredibly flexible as they find out; Shion takes hold of the back of Mu's thigh and lifts their leg. It folds weakly at the knee, and press to Mu's chest. The way Shion makes Mu's hips thrust upwards means that past their flagging prick, past their sweet coin-purse little ball sac; they see Shion's thick cock embedded in a swollen vagina. The lips still spasming around the penis still settled deeply inside, the position shows them Shion's seed dripping from where they are joined—it mixes with a milky and viscous cum that smells sweet and makes the young pupils lick their lips in need. They can see themselves below Mu, lapping at their cum and lapping at their naked pussy.

They are enticed, but Shion is cruel. He lets Mu down onto weak legs, semen sliding in very small globules down their thighs. They follow Shion who had settled to sit against the wall with his muscled legs spread. Mu straddles him and lets the Pope grab their hips to lift them and control their movements as he pleased. It gave Aiolos and Saga a personal view of what Shion's dick looks like rubbing against Mu's. The light pink of Mu's small glans and smooth shaft fit against Shion's ruddier cock, it was more than a whole head bigger—the head was darker and the veins very pronounced. Mu was embarrassed, but only whimpered as their legs were spread wide and their hips jerked closer so Shion's penis could rub against the wet lips of their vulva and slide repeatedly over Mu's swollen clit and nudge their taught sac. Mu braced their hands on Shion's flexing thighs, blushing red and blinking droplets of water off their eyelashes as Shion played with their pussy—making no protest at having all eyes on their body.

The little angel groaned when Shion spread the lips and opened up their orifice even more—wet and twitching it easily engulfed Shion's newly hardened cock when he slipped it in. Mu wiggled, chest heaved; and then they were once again an incoherent mess with suddenly being thrusted into. Their body was wrapped up tightly in Shion's arms, holding them still so they had no chance to brace against the hammering. Faster and faster, shoulders braced against the back of the wall and holding Mu up; Shion slams like a jackhammer into Mu. Puckered lips are soon open in silent screams of ecstasy, Shion is tearing into them and Mu does not want him to stop. Shion does not, and Mu's second climax bursts quickly; they cum and cum, almost never ending with the way semen spews and dribbles from their little prick. Shion is riding his own orgasm with sharp thrusts, and Mu is taking it thrust for thrust with their master forcing his cum deeper and deeper inside.

Mu only sobs his first 'no' when another liquid dribbles weakly from their cock when all their semen is expended. Saga and Aiolos's mouths have gone dry. They want to know how to fuck like master Shion so as to make someone lose complete control of their body. They too wanted to have their cock so wrapped up in Mu that they could make them do anything they wanted.

Shion took Mu's face and kissed away their shame as the water washed away the semen, the urine, and the tears.

The pupils are confused at the sudden silence, watching as Shion shuts off the hot water and wraps Mu up in a towel. He does not make Mu walk, he does not make him talk. Merely towels the trembling lamb off in his arms and takes him back to the bed. He keeps Mu bundled in the fluffy towel, fluffs their hair and braids it to keep from knotting—then tucks them tightly into the bed; leaning over the young Muvian and kissing their brow and dots many times. Often touching his dotted brow to Mu's. His lips were moving, and nothing came out, but Mu's open eyes sparkled from time to time; and their fair lips smiled shyly and their shaking fingers stroked Shion's cheeks adoringly.

Sitting at Mu's side, when the youth was breathing steadily and at east; only then did Shion acknowledge that Saga and Aiolos had followed and watched.

"But the most important thing for afterwards is to care for them after the fact. Mentally, physically you have to reassure them, you have to sooth them and bring them down from the high you forced them into. That is how you garner respect and that is how you gain the love and trust. It is not just about you, a beautiful and special little creature is depending on you and you cannot let them down..."

As Shion spoke, their eyes turned from the watching boys and unto Mu. Saga and Aiolos could tell Mu was shy towards them; but their adoring teacher warmed them and Mu reached out to pull him close for a kiss. As long as Shion was there, there was nothing to fear.


End file.
